


Casamento Camersim

by alcapone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao invés de conspirar com os Frey para a derrubada do Jovem Lobo, o velho Lannister propõe um casamento carmesim e acaba ouvindo palavras vindas de um coração de pedra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casamento Camersim

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspirei numa cena de Supernatural na 7season, uma conversa entre Crowley e Dick Roman, no episódio Slash Fiction; não me culpe pelas falas roubadas.

 

 

Seu irmão, Edmure Tully, havia se casado com Roslin Frey e no mesmo dia partiram para Correrio.

As Gêmeas não eram somente ocupadas por nortenhos; sulistas tambem, soldados do oeste em serviço a Casa Lannister. O acordo que seu filho propusera a Rainha Regente pouco efeito teve, o que levou Tywin Lannister a ceder um acordo: que o então Rei do Norte renunciasse o título, dobrasse o joelho admitindo Joffrey Baratheon como seu legítimo rei; que um acordo de casamento fosse selado e suas filhas seriam devolvidas.

Catelyn já nao tinha Jaime Lannister como prisioneiro, porém a atitude foi responsável pelo motivamento do Lorde Tywin a querer conversar.

O casamento seria entre eles.

Como poderia olhar nos olhos do homem que compactuou com a morte do seu marido? Que até agora pouco lutava contra os nortenhos?

Robb estava tentado a ceder, tanto que mandara uma carta a Jeyne pelas mãos de Edmure e Roslin. Teriam a confiança dos Frey novamente e o fim da guerra.

Catelyn estava olhando friamente a porta que atravessaria; do outro lado o Senhor de Rochedo Casterly esperava para uma reunião particular.

Ela entrou.

O homem era careca, só conservava as suiças, esbanjava um ar que não combinava com a idade e trajava roupas da cor de sua Casa. Ele levantou quando ela se anunciou.

Havia somente ambos ali e uma muralha tão grande quanto a que os Patrulheiros da Noite guardavam.

– Estava na hora de nos conhecermos, Senhora Stark. – Os olhos verdes cortavam tão profundamente quanto uma adaga, os olhos azuis dela não vacilaram; tentou fechar a mão ferida por aço valariano e a unica coisa que conseguiu foi dor. Era tudo que conseguiria dos Lannister : dor.

– Eu também penso que sim – sua voz era inflexível e o homem percebeu.

Ambos sentaram-se numa distância considerável. Cat já sabia, assim como Robb qual era o plano original dos leões para acabar com o exercito do norte. Ambos os conspiradores falaram de suas intenções e colocaram a mesa um acordo de paz. Roose Bolton era a exceção, escapara das Gêmeas omitindo sua culpa, só que se esquecera que o norte se lembra e nesse momento o sangue dos Primeiros Homens corriam livremente nas veias dos soldados e das mulheres que fortalecem o exercito de Robb. Seus filhos tinham sido mortos por Greyjoy, suas filhas reféns de Lannisters e sua vida era plano de conspiração por Freys.

Não sabia o que aconteceria, mas não voltaria atrás.

– Por que motivo eu casaria com o senhor, Lorde Tywin? – ela podia traçar uma linha imaginaria dos seus olhos ao dela.

Demorou um bom tempo para que ele respondesse.

– Eu os poupei de um massacre eminente. As intenções de Walder Frey envolviam mais que um acordo de casamento – os dedos foram parar abaixo do queixo.

– O senhor poupou a si mesmo de ser chamado de carniceiro, de assassino. De desrespeitar a lei de hospedagem e fugir de sua participação no assassinato meu, do meu filho e seus homens. Não me estupre e chame de amor, Lorde Tywin.

– Creio que a senhora está vendo por viés errado.

Ele tinha a intenção de continuar falando, mas Catelyn foi mais rápida.

– Deixe-me falar; eu nadaria em lixo fervendo antes de selar um casamento com você, cortaria minha garganta antes de dividir a cama com o senhor. Lannister são preguiçosos, interesseiros, frios. Vocês são piores do que Walder Frey em si demonstra; e a única coisa que o faz ser bom, é o ouro que existe abaixo de seu Rochedo que compra as almas dos seus homens. Eu jamais casaria com você, Tywin – Cat não tinha certeza que aquilo que via nos olhos dele era surpresa ou desprezo. – Aliás, se eu e meu filho, Rei do Norte, não tivéssemos parado aqui para essa conversa, estaríamos ocupados, empenhados em apagar sua Casa da face da Terra, pelo bem dos deuses. E vocês merecem isso. Estamos conversados, Lorde Tywin? – o queixo da nascida Tully pareceu ergue-se um pouco.

A sala estava quente para Catelyn, com certeza o outro não compartilhava da mesma sensação.

Ele se levantou.

– Com a sua licença, Senhora Stark – a voz era um simples sussurro.

O que aconteceria agora? Não tinha certeza, mas certas coisas precisavam ser ditas.


End file.
